Dumbledore, more then just a headmaster, the fath
by ninjagirl91
Summary: I want to keep it short,this is my first Albus harry fatherson relationship. It takes place at end of first year, after Albus pulls Quirrell off  Harry he notices scars that can come form only one place. Dursley abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Alright i wont say much. This my frist Dumbledore Harry (Farther/ Son relation ship also MMAD Dabbles though the fic.) By the way Takes Place in first year, Monor Dursley abuse.

Dumbledore, more then just a headmaster, the father he had always wanted.

Chapter One: The Secrets of the Dursleys

Albus ran into the chamber where the stone had been hidden, he saw that Harry fighting to keep Quirrell off the stone. Albus pull Quirrell off of him. To Albus' horror as Quirrell fell and he was dead before he hit the ground. Voldemort had fled leaving poor Quirrell to die, but that was not a pressing matter at the moment. The big issue was getting Harry to Poppy. Albus picked the boy up. It was to easy Harry was much to light.

"You're to light m'boy to light." Albus muttered to the knocked out boy in his arms. He brought Harry to Poppy. Albus was praying he wasn't too late. Poppy came out of her office looking tried and she gasped.

"Oh my what happened Albus?"

"He was protecting the stone and things got out of hand. He's need help please tell me he's going to make it." Albus begged of the matron.

"If I don't get busy he might not, Albus can you change him into Pajamas?" She asked holding them. "Need to get a lot of things if we want him to pull though." Albus nodded and took the Pajamas. Albus watched her go back in to her office then he looked at Harry.

"This is my fault," He muttered. He pulled off Harry's sweater and the shirt he was warring to his horror to see Harry's bare chest was covered in scars. There where small ones, but there was two every large ones that caught his eye. There was one that started at the boy's right shoulder and went down almost to his waist. The second started in the middle of chest and ended in the middle of his back. Albus felt sick and on the verge of the tears. He heard a gasp from behind him. Albus expected to see Poppy but to his surprise it was Minerva.

"Did he get those tonight?"

"No, he couldn't have they're to old. There's only one place he could have gotten those Min." He voice broke as he said it. Minerva patted him on shoulder.

"You didn't know they would do that Albus. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is Min I should have checked up on him at least once a month…." He voice broke again. Poppy shooed them out saying.

"I'll keep you posted Albus I promise." Three days later, Harry showed signs of waking up. Albus headed for the hospital wing. Harry woke up.

"Good afternoon, Harry" Said Albus rather relieved to see the boy opening his eyes.

"Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick—" Said Harry in a panic.

"Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times. Quirrell does not have the Stone." He patted harry shoulder.

"Then who does sir? I…" Harry started.

"Harry, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out." At this Albus twinkled happily at this comment. Harry looked around he seem have not noticed that his location had changed since he pass out.

"How long have I been in here? Where's the stone sir?"

"Three days and before we cover the stone would like to ask you a question."

"What is it sir."

"I was helping Poppy when I noticed some scars." Harry gulped at this. "Would you mind telling me where those came from?"

"They're not that big of a deal sir, they're a few years old."

"Harry the age doesn't matter. Where did they come from?" Harry felt rather sad not wanting to tell Dumbledore but yet wanting to. The memory of the time made him shiver. "Harry I need you tell me. Can you tell why you had got them." Harry looked away from his headmaster remembering very well. The fight Dudley had at school. How he had seen every thing yet he told his headmistress he hadn't. Dudley had gotten in trouble and it was his Harry fault. He remembered his Uncle's face. It was red with fury. Harry never saw the belt coming. It stung. Harry stared to cry. He felt someone wrap their arms around him. "Harry you alright?" He wiped his eyes.

"Yes, sir I'm fine."

"Harry if they are hurting you tell me. Where did the scars come from?" Albus knew what harry was doing. He was protecting his abuser. Little did Harry know Albus had used Legilimency and saw the scene in mind was rather sickened by it.

Harry held another sob. "My Uncle Vernon…" He muttered. Then broke down again. Albus held him tighter knowing that what Harry needed. "Don't send me back. Please." Harry was crying again.

"Harry dear, boy you won't be going back."

"Thank you sir, but what about the stone?"

"I see you are not to be distracted," said Albus knowing Harry really want to get off the subject of his home life. "Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say."

"You got there? You got' Hermione's owl?" He asked wiping his eyes.

"We must have crossed in midair. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you—" He said.

"It was you?" He asked looking surprised.

"I feared I might be too late," Harry had not been awake when he had arrived.

"You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer—" Harry said.

"Not the Stone, boy," Albus said, feeling slightly exasperated at this. "You—the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed."

"Destroyed? But your friend—Nicholas Flamel—" Harry asked.

"Oh, you know about Nicholas?" Albus asked in surprise. "You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicholas and I have had a little chat. And agreed it's all for the best."

"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?" His bight green eyes wide with surprised.

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die. To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicholas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all—the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."

"Sir? I've been thinking . . . Sir—even if the Stone's gone, Vol—I mean, You-Know-Who—" He started.

"Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."

"Yes, sir, Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"

_Well time to tell time the truth. _He thought. "No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time—and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."

"Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me . . . things I want to know the truth about…"

"The truth… It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."

"Well . . . Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?"

A face with Glasses that magnified her eyes 3x the size appeared in Albus' mind. "_…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither one can live while the other survives._" Albus sighed. "Alas, "the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day . . . put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older . . . I know you hate to hear this . . . when you are ready, you will know."

"But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?" He asked/

"Your mother died to save you," Albus said calmly. "If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, any visible sign . . . to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good." Tears threatened to take over again. Albus looked out the window. Harry reign himself.

"And the invisibility cloak?" Harry asked. "I'm sorry, sir. I must be drawing your pinnace. Do you know who sent it to me?"

Albus chuckled. "Not all dear boy. Ah—your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it. Useful things . . . your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here."

"And there's something else . . . "

"Fire away," Albus said with another smile.

"Quirrell said Snape—"

"Professor Snape, Harry," Albus corrected.

"Yes, him—Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?"

"Well, they did rather detest each other," He nodded. "Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive."

"What?"

"He saved his life."

"What?"

"Yes, Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt… I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace… "Another though ran though his head. Severus walking in the Great hall a red head was following him.

"And sir, there's one more thing . . . " Harry said.

"Just the one?"

"How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?" Albus explained the whole story. His eyes went wide.

" Now with the stone out of your mind. We need to talk about where you will be staying this summer."

"Oh right," harry muttered.

"Also, we'll have to notify your Aunt and Uncle of you leaving. But that can wait till after term ends."

"Alright, so where am I going to stay sir."

"If you wouldn't abject I will offer for you to stay with me."

"You'd do that for me sir?" Harry asked looking as though he was fighting tears again.

"Of course dear boy it's my fault for leaving you at the Dursleys."

"Sir, I don't want to be a burden on you."

"Hardly dear boy. So would you like to spend the summers in my care?"

"Yes sir. That would be great sir." Albus chuckled.

"Well then I shall see you at the end of term. Rest up Harry I'll see you at the feast." Albus left.

Harry watched him leave. Then he begged Poppy to let Ron and Hermione. She did they talked about what had happened.

"Dumbledore is off his rocker." Said Ron as harry finished telling him about getting the stone out of the mirror.

"He's going to let me move in with him." Harry said off hand.

"WHAT!!" Both of them asked.

"He saw my scars from the Dursleys, and told me, I'm not going back. Then I asked him where I was going to stay and he offered. I couldn't refuse."

"I hear you mate," said Ron "If I had a choice between abusive muggles and a nut case wizard I choose the nut case wizard any day. Plus I don't think he'll lock you up in the house I'll see if you can spend part of the summer with us."

"I'm there, mate." Harry said. Poppy chased them out after that. " So can I go to the feast?"

"The headmaster said you where allowed to go. I just want to check you over one last time." Harry arrived late. The whole was staring at him as he sat down. Luckily Albus arrived a little while later. Albus handed out last minute points that made Gryffindor of the house cup. It was time to get ready to leave. Harry was packed up.

"So mate you riding the train or just staying here?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," Harry muttered. "I need to know now though. I'll just go ask him." Harry left and headed for the headmaster's office realizing he didn't know where it was. "Damn." He muttered.

"Harry?" Came Albus' calm voice. "Where are you going?"

"I was looking for you. I don't know if I'm riding the train we never talked." Harry said.

"Yes, get on the train." At this Harry gulped. "Harry I promise I'll be there before you even arrive. I need to tell them you are removed from their care. I really don't want to make a scene at Kings Cross."

"Alright Professor. See you later than." Harry said with a small wave. Albus watched Harry go.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore did I hear what I think I just heard?" Asked Minerva

"What did you hear?" Albus asked not looking at his deputy.

"That you're finally taking the boy away from those animals he calls family. Where's he going to stay Albus?" She asked.

"Yes, my dear that's what you heard. I am going to look after him." He still didn't meet Minerva's at this point. He wasn't sure if she would agree. Next thing he knew he was in her embrace.

"Albus, that's what the boy needs." She kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked anyway with out another word.

"I'm glad you agree.

Back up the Gryffindor Tower. Harry walked up. He was nevus. He knew Dumbledore wouldn't let the Dursleys hurt him while he was around, but Dumbledore was a great wizard and what will happen if the Ministry needs him right before he leave Dursleys and stops him from collecting him. If that happens Harry didn't want to think what would happen. He reached the dorms and was attacked by Ron. "So? What's up?"

"I'm riding the train. Dumbledore is going to arrive at Privet Drive before I'm off the train. Which worries me."

"Who are you more worried about Dumbledore or the Dursleys?" Ron laughed.

"Dumbledore," Harry showed Ron his largest scar. Ron hissed. "Yeah once my uncle gets going there isn't a way of stopping him. I rather keep Dumbledore alive if I can help it."

"Yeah, I would too, but don't worry Dad tells me he's really hard to bully." Ron said patting Harry on the back. "Wish I could see your uncle face when a fully grown wizard shows up in Privet Drive."

"I can, this isn't going to be fun." Harry muttered. The train ride was uneventful other than Harry losing wonderfully to Ron at chess.

"You're getting better mate." Ron said. "Want another go."

"Sure, why not I'm going to lose again." To Harry's surprise he won on a fluke putting Ron in to check mate with a pawn he had forgotten about. "Harry had a feeling it was an Oman rather it was good or bad he didn't know. The train stopped they went though the barer between platforms nine and ten.

"Come on, boy." Said Vernon. Harry couldn't help think it would be the last time would be call "boy".

"Coming," He called after saying good bye to Ron and Hermione, then getting a hug from Mrs. Wesley. Harry left the station feeling nervous. He knew Dumbledore was already at Privet Drive, but that didn't help him very much. The car was ride was quiet. Then when the arrived at Number 4 Harry started to feel a little sick though he didn't know why. They walked in to hear Albus' voice coming from the living room.

"Allow me to introduce myself Albus Dumbledore. I'm Harry's Headmaster at Hogwarts." Harry wish there was a way to tell Dumbledore he was in danger with out making a sound. The reason for that Vernon was right behind him. Harry knew he was in very serious danger at this moment and he was right. The next second WHAM! Vernon had hit harry in the head and he fell to the floor. Then Vernon started kicking harry in he ribs. He let out a yell of pain. Albus heard the yell came running. That was last thing Harry remembered. Albus saw Harry lying on the floor. Albus began to shake with rage. He took a breath praying for puissance. He clenched his wand.

Well tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Dumbledore, more then just a headmaster, the father he had always wanted

Chapter Two: Sick at Dumbledore's

"Listen to me Mr. Dursley, you do not hit any of my students in front of me. As I was tell your wife, Harry's is no longer in your care, I use the term care lightly." With that Albus picked up Harry and left. Harry began to stir. "Harry you might not want to move bruised ribs can be rather painful. Madame Pomfrey is on her way."

"I love the Wizarding World. I can get hurt that takes months to heal here I'm going to be fine tomorrow. What happened, you didn't hex him did you?"

"No I didn't I wanted too but I didn't. How do you feel?"

"To tell you the truth I'm not feeling so well, sir." Dumbledore checked Harry's forehead.

"You seem a bit warm. You might want to take a nap Harry"

"Yeah not like I can do must else," He rolled over. "Night sir."

"Night Harry. Sweet dreams." Albus said as he left the room. Harry didn't have sweet dreams. He was standing in fount of a large golden mirror. Standing in front of him was Quirrell and he was unwrapping his turban. When the turban fell way there was a face on the back of his head. It was pale it was flat like a snake's but that wasn't worse part the worse part was his wide mad eyes. They where the eyes of Lord Voldemort.

"Harry Potter we meet again." Harry looked in the mirror and thought.

"_All I want in the world at the moment is the stone._" He looked at his reflection it smiled it was holding a blood red stone then dropped it into his real pocket.

"What do you see?"

"I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore I won the house cup."

"He lies kill him." Quirrell had his hand around his thought he couldn't breath. Harry fell out of bed.

"Ouch," Harry muttered rubbed his head. Then he realized his ribs didn't hurt. "Well Madame Pomfrey came by." He stood up and wished he hadn't because his head began to swim. He clawed back into bed. Then next time he woke up he to Albus looking rather worried. "What time is it?"

"It's about 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Harry you don't look very well. Are you feeling any better?" He checked Harry forehead again. "Dear me you're burning up! I'll be right back." He left to get a thermometer he needed to know how high his fever was.

Harry lay in bed unable to move. He heard the door open and Albus came back in. Harry felt odd he wasn't used to the attention he was getting. "Sir…" Then Albus putting the thermometer cut off he his reply.

"Let's get that covered first. You don't have to call me sir, or Professor during the summer just call me Albus."

"Al'giht." Harry muttered with the thermometer in his mouth. The thermometer beeped. Albus looked at the screen.

"Oh dear. 104.5 that's really high. Harry can you tell how often you where sick when you where a kid?"

"Not very. I got the chicken pox and the sickness like that but I didn't get the flu or colds much? Why?"

"Because when you are sick when you are young your amuse system gets stronger. So it's much better to get sick when you're younger." Harry's head started to hurt the light was too bright.

"Sir, I mean Albus can you turn the light off its rather bright."

"Of course, Harry. You should go back to sleep. You're going to need rest. Unless you're hungry." Harry stomach rumbled.

"Yeah I am?"

"What would you like?"

"Some soup if you have any," Harry felt awkward again.

"How about a cup of tea?"

"That's sounds really good." Albus left again. Then came back a few minutes later. Harry finished eating he went back to sleep. When he woke up Harry wished he hadn't eaten, because he retched over the side of the bed. Which was quick clean up with magic. Harry was shaking. "I'm just getting worse." Albus rubbed Harry's back trying to calm him down.

"It's alright Harry, I'll call Poppy. Lie down now relax." Harry dozed off again. Albus quickly flooed Poppy to tell him about Harry. "He's about 3 times worse then he was two days ago and he's panicking I don't think he's been this sick before."

"Very well Albus I'll come see him. You own me big time."

"I know Poppy, I don't know how I'll ever repay you." Poppy looked over Harry without waking him up. "What's wrong? Is it serious?"

"No, Albus listen to yourself it's the flu this will put back to normal." She handed him a potion.

"Thank you, Poppy." She left without a word. He chuckled then though. _I should offer her pay raze._ Albus didn't want to wake harry but he wanted the fever to come down a bit so he put a cold cloth on Harry forehead. He woke a few hours later. Albus told Harry to drink the potion, and harry did what he was told. Harry fell asleep again. The next time he woke up it was to two people arguing outside his door.

"LOOK ALBUS HE CAN'T STAY!"

"Cornelius, you're going to wake him up. He's been sick."

Well that's it for now. Fudge the spoiler of every thing. See what happens in the next chapter. So tell me what you think and thanks to my reviewers: **Sam, panther73110, DreamFreak336, Emma-girl, Blanche Flower, Yelene-ryudream, aerohead1980**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Dumbledore, more then just a headmaster, the father he had always wanted

Chapter Three: The fight with Cornelius Fudge.

Harry sat up feeling much better. For the first time he looked around the room he was in. It was large. The Full size, four poster bed didn't even take up Half the room. All around room was Red and Gold accents. Also it had a large window. It was rather like the Boys Dormitory at Hogwarts, but it was just for one. He rolled out of bed. He found his trunk at the foot of his bed. He changed. Then he heard.

"LOOK ALBUS HE CAN'T STAY!"

"Cornelius, you're going to wake him up. He's been sick."

"ALBUS, YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE THE BOY AWAY WITHOUT GOOD REASON!"

"I had good reason Cornelius. I'm not open to talking about Harry's home life with out his permission." Harry had no idea who Albus was talking to if he was talking about Harry to him he must be important. Harry was thankful that Albus was going to talk about Uncle Vernon.

"ALBUS I NEED EVIDENCE. OR YOU'LL HAVE SOME TROUBLE RUNNING A SCHOOL FROM AZKABAN PRISON." This made Harry nervous. Harry waked in to the hall and pulled off his shirt.

"This is he good reason. I got these about 6 months before I went to Hogwarts. My Uncle was hitting even with him in the house. Is that enough evidence? If you send me back I can promise I won't be coming back next term " He felt the tears well in his eyes. Fudge just stood there dumbfounded.

"Cornelius, can you wait for me down stairs." Fudge nodded and left. Then Albus put his arm around Harry's shoulders. "It's alright Harry."

"I don't want to go back." He had given in. "I'm sorry." He said wiping his eyes

"I told you. You wouldn't go back and do be sorry about showing emotions. Showing emotions shows that you are human. How are you feeling?" He said gently stoking Harry's messy hair.

"Much better, thanks for every thing." He muttered. Albus kissed him on the top of the head.

"I'm glad to hear that. I dare say you look rather pale though." Checking Harry forehead. Harry smiled. "You must be tried of sleeping."

"Yeah, but I have homework I need to do. So I'll work on that for now." He went back into his room. When he closed the door. He placed a hand on the top of his head Were Albus had kissed him. He looked at the foot of his bed and there was his trunk. Pulled his work out.

Down stairs Fudge was waiting for Albus in the sitting room. He was in numb shock to see the scars on Harry's chest. Albus sat down. Fudge looked at him.

"Is what he said true?" He asked his voice shaky. Albus nodded.

"Yes his Uncle heard my name, then lost his temper. Harry sadly happened to be in the hall. I hadn't taken that in to account. The poor boy then I took the boy and left."

"You know he can't stay with you." Said Fudge.

"I don't see why not."

"Albus your not exactly young. The Ministry is willing…"

"I will not put that boy in the care of the Ministry. Cornelius, I promised that boy he would stay with me and he will not deal with the Ministry it would stress him out to much."

"What, are you saying Albus?"

"I'm saying the boy has enough stress in his life at the moment. He has a moved to a new home. Also he didn't even know his own story. He needs time to let him sink in. Also he been sick so he's not leaving for days."

"ALBUS, HE'S A CHILD!"

"Yes, Cornelius he's a child and he need some one to take care of him."

"YES, WE WHERE FINING HIM ONE! HE NEEDS A FAMILY ALBUS. I HIGHLY DOUT YOU CAN KEEP UP WITH HIM."

"Cornelius, I just took care of him for a few days. I think I can take care of him just fine."

"Look, Albus he was sick. He might be able to handle now, when he gets better its not to be hard."

"Cornelius, this talk is at an end. I need to speak with Harry. Good Afternoon, Cornelius" Albus left the room.

Well, that's it for now thanks for the reviewers: **shannyauburn, aerohead1980, DreamFreak336, Rosaleen, Blanche Flower, Emma-girl, and, MoonlightWalks**

Albus: We been over this he's staying.

Fudge: ALBUS IT WOULD BE BETTER FOR HIM!

Ninjagirl: THE CHAPTER IS OVER STOP FIGHTING GOD!

Snape: I can hear you in the next chapter.

Ninjagirl: HOW CAN YOU DO THAT I HAVEN'T WRITEN IT YET.

Snape: Then you better get going.

Ninjagirl: Shut up.

Fudge: HE CAN'T STAY WITH HIM!

Ninjagirl: YES, HE IS NO SHUT UP THIS TOPIC IS CLOSED.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own harry potter

TO: My readers' sorry lots of other things going on like school and life. I had it written down but not typed. So I'm really sorry it took so long I know the pain of wait for a fic. IT SUCKS and I'll try not to do it again.

Dumbledore, more then just a headmaster, the father he had always wanted

Chapter 4: Getting to know each other and the fever returns.

Albus was walking up the stairs to Harry's room. It just came to him how much he didn't know so little about him. He wanted to have a long talk. Harry had just finished his Transfiguration and Charms essays. He had decided to take a break before going on to his potions. He went back to his trunk and took the album that Hagrid had given him.

"You think I made the right choice coming to stay. Mom, dad, what do you think. Are you proud of me? What where you like? " Harry felt the hot tears welling again. Albus walked in to the room to see Harry crying. _Poor boy I don't think he wasn't allowed to cry when he was younger. _He walked over to him.

"Harry are you alight?" Albus asked hugging him. Harry relaxed.

"I was just thinking about them. Just wondering if they would be proud me now. What where they like? Stuff other kids take for granted. " Albus held the boy close to him.

"Yes, Harry they would very proud." Albus cupped Harry's chin in his hands. "They where very kind people and they loved you very much and that will never change. They fought against Voldemort to keep the ones they loved. You where their major reason. Your mother died to save you and she still protecting you now. Harry don't ever think they aren't proud of you stop Voldemort something they decided lives to do." Harry held onto Albus's robes and cried. His face flushed. He suddenly felt very cold and shivered. "Harry are you alright you're shivering?"

"I'm fine. Thanks I'm sorry I so pathetic Albus." He muttered.

"Harry James Potter you are not pathetic!" Albus scolded.

"Wow that's a first. Albus Dumbledore scolding me I'm surprised."

"Very funny, I'm guessing you want to spend the day in your room." He said.

"No." Harry said in a very small voice. "I'm sorry. I get it, it's different during the summer right."

"Yes, because you're my child not my student which means I'm a lot stricter." Albus laughed.

"I can see that. Do I have to spend the day in my room."

"I'll think about it. While we talk. I don't know much about you Harry. I will tell you that I want to get to know you better."

"There's not much to say. I've only lived eleven years. Your life story must be interesting. Hagrid said you and my parents where close. "

"You might be a only eleven but you seen about twice as much as most people seen in whole lives. My life is really not very interesting I live the life that you did a life of an orphan but unlike you I was the oldest of three. It was hard but things happen. Yes, your parents and I where very close they where like my family. The children I had never had. You the grandchild I could never keep up with." He chuckled at the look on Harry's face.

"Really?" He asked. Then let go of Albus' robes. "Sorry, I didn't know I was doing that."

Albus smile. "It's alright. I didn't even noticed. You have been doing that since the first time I held you when you where a baby. Your mother was making you a bottle and asked me to watch you for a bit. Needless to say you took a liking to me." He chuckled. Harry's headache was coming back.

"Really I didn't know that." Harry rubbed his temples. I think I hit the books too hard my headache is coming back. Well since I'm spending the day in my room I might as well take a nap." He said rubbing his temples again.

"Harry if you start to feel worse tell me alright." Albus said with concern in his voice.

"Sure." Harry yawned. He clawed back into bed as Albus left. When Albus was thankful Harry had stayed up stairs. Severus Snape was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Headmaster, how are you?" Severus asked. Albus shook his head.

"You don't have to call me Headmaster all the time Severus. Call me Albus like I've been telling you to do since you turned spy."

"Albus you look tired. Are you sick?" Asked Severus.

"No, Severus I'm fine. Harry's been sick." Albus hadn't realized what he had just said.

"Do you mean Harry Potter? Potter's here right now!"

Harry woke up then he realized he couldn't move, his vision, which was bad normally, but it was much worse. Harry knew something was wrong. He remember the promise he made to Albus, then he remembered the book self not to far away. Then he tired to knock one of the books off the shelf, then half of the bookshelf down. That was the last thing before he blacked out.

Albus and Severus heard the thud and went to investigate. To both of their surprise see a passed out Harry on the bed and the fallen books on the floor. Albus check on Harry. His face was flushed fever and he was burning to the touch. He couldn't take the poor boy's temperature with out him being awake. "Severus can you get me a bowl of ice water and a cloth please. This is strange." He said. Severus turned to him and asked.

"Of course but what's strange?"

"I gave him a potion to help with this last night. This morning he was fine then he just seem to crash. I've never seen that before can it be normal?"

"Well if a child is sick most of the time their parents might give them potions and their effects might where off. Potter lived in a muggle house. He left then came quickly. "Would like me to leave?"

"That's your choice Severus, I like the company." Albus laid the cloth on Harry's forehead. He shivered from the cold.

"I'll leave. I'll tell Poppy you might need some help if you wish."

"Thank you, Severus." He left, Harry's breathing had become shallow. Albus flipped the cloth to the cooler side. The bright green eyes opened slowly. "Harry can you hear me." He nodded. Then muttered in a very raspy voice.

"Sorry about the noise. I just needed help and it was the only thing I could think of at the time."

"Shhh… Harry, here drink." Albus help Harry drink some water. He went back to sleep. Albus had never seen anything like it. He hoped Poppy would get there soon. Just then Poppy came in.

"This seems this is becoming a daily thing. Severus said he crashed and crashed hard." Albus nodded at the nurse. "Get some rest Albus we don't need you sick too." He knew better to disagree. She could be just as strict a Minerva McGonagall. He went into his study to see his normal paperwork and letters had doubled since he had gone to check on Harry. What he found a howler but it was too late. It went off yelling all about the paper work that had just arrived at the Ministry. He chuckled know the paper work was Harry's Guardianship and adoption forms. Albus knew Cornelius wouldn't give up wit out fight. He just would not give Harry to the Ministry. That was the last thing the boy needed in his state. He answered the letters like it was a normal day. Harry nudged at the back of his mind. He knew Poppy wouldn't let him see Harry till she was sure what was wrong. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," He said. Then Minerva walked looking a little worried.

"How is he Albus?"

"I don't know Poppy's looking him over. I think the potion made it worse." He muttered. She sat in front of the desk.

"Albus you look tired. You feeling alright?" She walked around the desk and checked his forehead. He blushed at his Deputy.

"I'm fine Min." Minerva shot him a look that made him shrink a few inches in his chair he hated that look.

"Albus Dumbledore don't you lie to me." At this he shrank another few inches. He might have taught her in school but she still had a talent for making feel like a ignorant school boy.

"Minerva," He started when he was cut off again.

"Don't Minerva me Albus. You won't be any help to Harry if you're ill. If you don't rest so help me Albus I'll stun you if I have to." Minerva warned. Albus knew this wasn't a treat she had done it before. A few hours later Poppy told him potions wouldn't help Harry. He would have to tackle sickness like a muggle and stick it out and stay in bed.

Two weeks later Harry was feeling better. He could sit up and talk. "You look much better today." It was true the flush was gone from his face.

"Yeah maybe in 3-4 days I might be able to stand again. I hope. I'm not going to spend the summer in bed. I have my potions essay yet. That all Snape wants is to give me detention for a month." Albus was about to remand Harry about Severus It wasn't in school and they where talking as family not headmaster and student. So he let it slide.

"You most likely will need some time before you stand up." Harry knew he would lose if he tried to argue. So he lay back on his pillows and rolled over and went back to sleep.

Albus went back to his office to see a letter from Cornelius. Demanding to speak with as so as possible. His only thing on his mind was the sick teenage boy. Minerva was out he was going to take her with him. (He could use the help.) Did he really want put Harry or Severus in such an awkward situation? Severus wouldn't hurt Harry while he was sleep. No he rather see the fear in the boy eyes. Harry couldn't stay awake long enough to drink some times. So he wouldn't able to bait Severus. Well that was his hope anyway. He flooed Severus and ask. Severus' reaction was expected.

"No way **HELL** in Albus! I'm not watching that brat! I'm not going to deal with his attitude."

"Severus the cam barely stay awake for a hour I don't think he'll try anything."

Severus scowled. "Fine but one crack of attitude and he'll get an attitude adjustment."

What does Fudge want this time? Find out next time. Shout out to my reviewers for chap 3: **RyanKathrynCelia, shannyauburn, Black Winged Kitten, PhoenixGrifyndor, Yelene-ryudream, MoonlightWalks**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter the descriptions are also hers

Alright people before you start lecturing me about taking to long to update I swear my notebook has legs and it likes to stretch them also there is this thing called _**SCHOOL**_ I know its a horrible place but it comes first so i don't have much time to update expect on vacations and also I've hit a wall with this so cut me some F slack OK! Happy Boxing Day

Dumbledore, more then just a headmaster, the father he had always wanted

Chapter 5: The test run and Cassie

Albus walked in the office with Minerva. They stood in fount of Fudge. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, Albus. It is about out talk the other day. I've changed my mind. We'll take this rather like a test run. This summer we can see if you handle him."

"You know this is for Harry and no one else?"

"Yes, yes Albus but he needs a family."

"I told you I will be his family. Cornelius, don't worry about that." Albus didn't want to stay much longer and kept glancing at his watch then at Minerva. He wanted to check on Harry. The thought of leaving him in the care of Severus Snape to long. It wasn't that he didn't trust Severus he did just he and Harry couldn't even stay in the same room out arguing unnerved him slightly. He was praying that Harry didn't bait Severus he would get a surprise if he didn't already. "Is there any thing else Cornelius?"

"No I don't think so." Albus left and ran into Arthur Weasley.

"Oh hello Albus what you doing here?"

"Hello Arthur I was visiting Cornelius. How's Molly?" He asked.

"Oh she's fine. I heard you took Harry from his relatives from Ron." Albus nodded. Arthur smiled. "Really great Ron was wondering if harry might be able to come stay at the Borrow some time during the summer."

"I think Harry would like that, I'll talk about to him when I get back." Laughed the old man. "I better get going see you later Arthur.

IN HARRY'S ROOM

Back at Dumbledore Manor, Severus had his nose in a book at Harry's bedside. He hoped Albus would get home soon, the brat hadn't woken up yet but he didn't want to be around for it. Severus would admit he did look much better then when the last time he had seen him. Harry stirred in his sleep. He woke to the last person in the world he wanted when he was bed ridden was Snape. Harry tried to move a way a bit but he misjudged and ended on the floor. "Potter you idiot, don't you think if I wanted to hurt you I would have done it by now."

"I'm fine you can leave." Harry muttered. He now felt rather freaked out because he knew Severus had been watching him in his sleep. To his relief Severus left. He hoped Albus would be home soon. He stood up, his legs where a bit better but still a little shaky so he held on to the bed posts. Then he grabbed on to the bedpost and got his homework. He got back to work on his Potions essay. He fell back asleep. Albus arrived home he checked on Harry. He was half-awake.

"Afternoon, Harry. You look like you're feeling much better. I'm glad."

"Yeah I'm feeling much better. My walking is a bit shaky." Albus gave his a look over his glasses. "I fell out of bed so I got stuff." Albus' look didn't change. "Alright I'm sorry. I just don't want to locked into bed any more. Where am I any? Is this your house sir? I lived here 2 and ½ weeks and I don't even where here is."

Albus chuckled as his young charge. "Calm down Harry, yes this my home. You can leave the room, but I want you to be careful. The Manor is rather large. I don't use it very often. My brother comes by some times but he has the whole East Wing. I really don't get visitors much. "

"Sir, you said where the oldest of 3?" There was a very quick change over Albus's face, it hardened then saddened.

"I had a younger sister but she died shortly after my parents. The grief got to her." Harry looked down at the floor finding this talk not going the right way. Albus wiped his eyes.

"Sorry to stir up bad memories sir." He muttered.

"Quite alright Harry you didn't know. My brother and I keep it to ourselves. Shall we continue?" He showed Harry the Kitchen, the dinning room (which was really used much) the living room to Harry's surprise there was a TV. When he asked about it Albus just chuckled. "I used it during the first war. I needed to keep up with both sides. I also read muggle newspapers."

"Really?"

Albus nodded at him."Voldemort was attacking both muggles and wizards it didn't matter to him. I needed tolls on both sides. I still read them some day it might hint what he might be doing or hiding." The door bell rang and Albus ran to get it. When he opened the door Severus was back but this time he was holding a girl by the back of her jacket. She looked to be about eleven. She had soft brown shoulder length hair which was sticking out from under a helmet , her eyes where clear pale green.

"I found her wondering around." Severus said.

"I told you I blade here all the time. I go up and down the road I live in the next house." Harry noticed that girl was wearing roller blades and all the gear that went with it. She seemed to noticed Albus but not Harry. "Afternoon Albus, Mum said hi and all that fun stuff. Could you get your guard wizard off of me?" Albus just chuckled

"Severus let her go you know she harmless. My charming girl you live ¾ of a mile away why do you strain yourself to go back and forth? Also didn't your mother to come this far?" The young girl smiled. Then Severus let her go with out warning and she went chasing to the floor.

"Hey, watch it! You're lucky your a teacher or I..."

"Cassandra, please tell me you have some thing other then your blades to wear. You know how much they make me nervous." She sighed and started to remove her gear. The slid them in to a bag she was carrying and she took out a pair of sneakers.

"You're a spoil sport Albus. I've learned to fall right so I won't break any thing. I haven't broken any thing yet." She said proudly.

"That would be a yet with you. You've tripped and broken your arm. You can image what you could do with those things. Can you see why I'm worried about you."

Harry started laughing then said. "Another, grandchild you can't keep up with?" Cassie looked up seeing him for the first time, she blushed then stood up. To Harry she looked really pretty now that he could see her face with all of her gear off. She was about 3 inches shorter then he was. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter." He held out his hand to her. They where going to be neighbors he might was well be friendly. She hadn't freaked out about him so she was okay in his book.

She smiled. "I can see that. Cassie Dale. Cassie is short for Cassaundra which I bet you figured that. It's nice to meet you. Sorry about the not freaking out thing not much takes me by surprise in this house any more. I used to famous wizards by now. I do live next to one. I'm dragged her all the time so I've a lot of people. Stupid Alastor claiming I've had a sheltered life. I read half of Albus' book here. I've crammed my whole History of Magic in to a week. I couldn't stop reading." Then in the middle of her story she turned to Albus. "Albus, Minerva is coming." When she said that the door bell rang. Harry's jaw dropped to see his teacher at the door.

"Harry why don't you take Cassaundra into the living room and get to know each other. Harry lead the way they entered the living room Cassie sat like she had been there a million times. "He always does that shoos me out when things start getting good. How long have you been there?"

"About 2 and half weeks but I've been really sick so I haven't seen much of the house. Why?"

"No reason I just wanted to know." A few hours pasted and they talked about school Harry was glad to her that Cassie would be starting Hogwarts that September. Harry was hoping that they would get to hang out more at school and during the summers Harry could be himself around Cassie he liked her a lot. All of a sudden the door to the room was kicked open then a man entered the room. His face looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening. One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. "Alastor!" Cassie yelled as she fell off the couch. "Do you have to that?" Harry was shocked when she yell her curly brown hair changed to a vivid red and straight. The called Alastor laughed.

"Constant Vigilance, Cassandra. Also you should show off like that I think you gave your friend a heart attack. Even though you look good as a red head I like you better with brown hair." Albus walked into the room to see what the noise was all about. He saw Cassie getting up and changing her hair back to brown and he acted like it was normal thing Harry was surprised. Albus noticed Harry's face.

"Cassandra you didn't tell him you're a Metamorphmagus did you?" He scolded. She rolled her eyes then pointed at Alastor.

"I was getting to that till this manic came crashing though the door. He knows I change in stressfully and surprising situations." Harry knew he had missed a very important point of this conversation.

"Cassie's a what?"

"Metamorphmagus, its a big word meaning I can change my appearance at will." She changed it to blond to all different shades of the rainbow. "Want to see the way I should look like?" Then she made a sideways glance at Albus who gave her a small nod. Then she changed her eye color to a pale blue that was a shade off of Albus' her hair became a vivid auburn hair. She didn't stay that why no more than a minute. Then she went back to normal.

"I'm glad see are getting along. It would been..." He was cut off by the phone ringing and he went to answer it.

Harry looked at Cassie. "He has a phone?"

"Only for my mum to call on. Thats probably her now the stuck their heads out to hear.

"Yes Cassie's here, sorry Gean she was dragged in. No, Alastor came later. Don't worry Gean you want her home alright I'll tell her. Cassie grabbed her things and started out the door to find Albus smiling at her. "Leaving so soon Cassaundra surly you rather stay bother Alastor till he leaves. Let's not break routine. Have you introduce Harry or shall I ?"

"You should mum wants me home right now?"

No, she just wanted to where you where. She wants up home at the end of the day instead of the normal end of the week. I need to remind her you still need your school things and it would be better if a wizard went with you." Cassie started at him rather confused.

"She not driving up here to bring me home by the ear for disturbing my very busy and important wizard of a neighbor? What happened to my mother?" Albus chuckled at her. "Oh no." Then she ran out of the room Albus when to answer the door. Which left Harry alone with Alastor.

"You must be Potter Alaster Moody I don't think you've heard of me." Harry shook his head, his voice was gruff but friendly. "I use to work for the Ministry I was an Auror I caught dark wizards. Albus and I go back a few years. I'm Hazel's worst nightmare."

"Hazel?" Harry asked.

"Oh sorry, I mean Cassie, I call her Hazel a nickname. I met her when she had hazel eyes and she never had them again. So it caught on. It's nice to meet you Harry. I knew your parents they where good people. You look at a lot like your dad but your eyes where your mothers."

"Yeah Hagrid told me." They shook hands. When Albus came back into the room Alastor had sat down and Harry was staring at the floor thinking about what he was just told about his parents.

"Was Hazel's mum at the door."

"Yes and she gave Cassaundra an ear full before I could talk to her. She needs her school things It would be easier for me to bring her. They don't know where their going I don't want them getting lost in the Wizarding World." Albus stroked his beard deep in thought. "Before I forget Mr. Weasley invited to visit the Borrow the Weasley home. Do the last two weeks sound good?"

"Yeah, thanks Albus." Harry hugged his headmaster and went to write Ron.

"So when are you going to tell him about the test run?"

"I don't know if I should. I want Harry act like he normal would if he knew if I messed up he wouldn't able to stay here he wouldn't put a toe out of line. I want him to be himself and if he crosses the line I want to show him myself not Cornelius do it for me.

How will Harry handle not being told if he finds out. Find out next time. Shout out to my readers:**blackruby873**** ,tamii, mouse,****affleckfan08****Crazy-Physco**** ,Rosaleen, ****tiffyrose, mmcgonagallDreamFreak336****PhoenixGrifyndor****Emma-girl**** ,joey123**


	6. Chapter 6

Dumbledore, more then just a headmaster, the father he had always wanted

Chapter 6: Dobby's Warning and Cassie's in a band?

When Harry entered his room he found thing very strange. There a was a little creature with large bat like ears bight green eyes the size of tennis balls and a large pencil shaped nose. It was looked was wearing what looked like an old pillowcase with rips for arm and legs holes. It jumped off the bed and bowed so low that its long nose touched the floor. "Err… Hello." He said.

"Harry Potter!" said the creature in a high pitched voice. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you sir. What an honor it is."

"Thank you," he said sitting in his desk chair next to Hedwig's cage she was out hunting. "Who are you?"

"Dobby sir, just Dobby sir. Dobby the house-elf."

"I don't want to be rude but is there a reason you're here?" Harry didn't think he belong to Albus. He didn't want to worry him so he would just handle it. Albus didn't need to know. "Sit down." Harry said pointing to the bed in a friendly gesture. To his surprise Dobby burst into tears. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." He hoped Albus hadn't heard the tears.

"Offend Dobby, never, never ever has Dobby been ask to sit down by a wizard."

"I guess you haven't met many descent wizards have you." The elf shook his head making his ears flap. Then a look of horror came into his eyes and started beating his head against the wall. Harry was caught by surprise when he did this and while he was yelling.

"Bad Dobby,bad Dobby bad ." Harry sprang from the his chair and grabbed the elf and sat him on the bed.

"What was all that about?" Harry asked.

"Sorry sir, Dobby almost spoke ill of his his family."

"Your family?" Harry knew he lacked information about the wizarding world so he wanted to keep filling in the gaps.

"The wizard family Dobby severs sir, Dobby is bond to serve one family forever. Dobby has come to make sure Harry Potter stays safe. Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts this year."

"What?" Harry gasped. "I have to go back term starts on September 1st Dobby I don't have a choice to go back or not I like with my headmaster now I can't just tell his I'm not going back. Why can't I go back?"

"Some one is going to make horrible things happen at Hogwarts school this year."

"Who tell me Dobby tell me."

"Dobby can't Dobby isn't allowed sir."

"There aren't many people many people who make horrible things at Hogwarts after all theres Dumbledore, you who Dumbledore is right." Dobby nodded at him.

"Albus Dumbledore is the Greatest Hogwarts headmaster. This is something Dumbledore, something no descent wizard..." He cut himself off and started beating his head again.

"Why do you do that Dobby?"

"Sir, Dobby has to punish himself. Dobby always does it sir, Dobby is going to have to shut his ears on the oven door for this. If they ever knew I has come here sir," he shivered at the thought.

"Won't the notice if you do that?" He asked listening to Dobby made Harry fell a new wave a graduate towards Albus for taken him from the Dursleys.

"Not likely sir, Dobby is always punishing hisself for something. They remind him to do extra punishments."

"Why don't you leave escape?"

"Dobby can't sir, Dobby can't be freed unless his masters present him with clothes."

"But who plotting evil things. Is it." Dobby covered his ears and squeaked.

"Speak not the name sir, speak not the name."

"I know lots of people don't like it but I say because I'm not afraid."

"I heard that Harry Potter met the Dark Lord and escaped yet again." Harry nodded and Dobby stared.

"Well is he the one who making horrible things happen at Hogwarts?"

"Not he who must not be named." Dobby said this in way like the was trying to give Harry a hint but Harry completely lost.

He hasn't got a brother?" Harry asked prying the answer was no. Dobby shook his head.

"Dobby is sorry sir but must go if he is missed things will be horrible for Dobby." Then like a crack of a whip he was gone. Harry was going every thing in his mind. Then remembered what he had come in the room to do. Hedwig was out hunting but he could still write the letter to Ron. He left it at his desk so when she got back she could take it to him.

Harry spent the next few days getting used to life at Dumbledore Manor which he like. He now understood what Cassie had ment my meeting people. He met some one knew every day. It was Thursday and it was 4 o'clock Cassie was usually around by 2 every day. Harry started to wounder if her mother had locked her in the house.

"Are you waiting for some one Harry?" Albus asked when he brought in the afternoon tea.

"Cassie, she not here yet she usually has tea with us." He looked out the window again. Albus chuckled.

"She forgot to tell you, thought as much. On Thursdays she has band practice."

"Cassie's in a Band?"

"Yes, she the youngest in the group."

"Are they good?"

"Yes, quite. They do benefit conceits and school but nothing major."

"What's there name?"

"Delilah Older Brothers. The changed it when Cassaundra joined the band."

"Delilah?"

"They go their middle names and Delilah is Cassaundra and they also like her older brothers. She always safe with them. The only time I don't worry about her."

"Why do you worry so much about her?" Harry noticed that Albus had seemed over protective of the girl.

"I have what she can do when she left to her own deviates. Her father is head of a major cooperation and travels a lot while her mother doesn't keep a close enough eye one her. One of the reasons she comes up here she like to been seen."

"Where do they practice?"

"In Cassaundra's shed only reason she keeps it clean. Would you like to go and see:

"Sure. Albus how well can Cassie sing." Albus just smiled. 20 minutes later they arrived to hear a guitar power cords could be heard. Then Harry heard the song.

You follow her into the room and I've already noticed your eyes off of her.

I know your pain I fell in love with her too. She's tells me you're dating but I need you to remember.

That angel you fell in love with is my little sister and if you break her heart I'll break you.

She may tell you that I'm kiddin' but I'm not.

A few months later you are closer then before. I hear your a picture perfect couple.

She tells me head over heals but I'm not so sure about you I need to asked to remember.

That angel you fell in love with my little sister and if you break her heart I''l break you. She tells you I'm not serious but I am

You want her innocence for yourself, I won't let that happen I'm ready to take you on.

You better listen to her or I'll fucking kill you . Also please remember.

hat angel you fell in love with is my little sister and if you break her heart I'll break you.

She's that I'm jokin' but I'm not.

The time has come and you're leaving her. To my surprise she's taken it well. (Yeah)

She tells me it was time to part. Lucky for you for remembering.

That angel you fell in love with my little sister and if you break her heart I''l break you.

The song ended there. Harry wondered if he should leave and let them practice. "I feel like it was pointed at me."

"The song was written to Cassaundra's first boyfriend which happened yet."

"Harry, Albus what are you doing here." Cassie ran over her auburn hair fading to brown. Harry's mouth fell open. "Clam down Harry they know they've know for three years."

"The Ministry lets them know?" Asked Harry.

"Well not exactly." Albus said.

"You never answer my question why are you two here."

"You forgot to tell me that you where in a band and you never showed up. When I found out I wanted to hear you sing." Harry said. Cassie looked about Albus she looked rather confused. " So you come down when Albus has all of the concerts on video. He goes to everyone of them. Why did you drag him down here?"

"I need to speak with your mother and you can introduce him to band. Now excuse me Cassaundra." Albus headed toward the house Cassie could do nothing but stare.

"Bloody old coot." She muttered.

"Don't call him that." Harry said.

"Hey Di who your friend?" said the boy who had been singing. He had dark green eyes, rather tan skin. The other two could be twins with matching brown hair, dark skin, and gray eyes. Cassie grabbed his hand which was soft. She pulled him over the rest of them.

"Harry this is the band. Charles, James, and Jacob. James plays the guitar, Jacob plays the base, Charles plays the drums and I play the keyboard. We takes turns singing."

"Cool." That was all Harry could say because Cassie cut him off.

"Alight, you've meet them. I've got a headmaster to save. She pulled him toward the house. "He had to talk to her today she's going to kick the band out. If she does things are just going to get worst. She going to fight him till school starts which I know is a problem but this isn't helping." Harry was shocked when he enter the main hall the place was built rather like Albus' which surprised him this being a muggle home. They reached the den.

"You can talk to me later Albus, I don't have time I don't like Cassie being alone with those boys."

"Those boys would never touch her and you know that. Cassaundra needs to get her things you can take I really don't care but school starts in 3 weeks. Albus said sternly.

"I don't care why does she have to go?"

"Jean we've have gone over this before if she doesn't go how is going to learn."

"Mom I want to go, I need to go or I'll start blowing things up left and right. I'll learn to stop changing my hair color every time someone jumps out from around a corner. Albus could I talk to you for a moment." They left the room.

"Cassaundra what are doing. I need to speak to your mother."

"Albus let me handle my mother she'll kill you in heart beat. If want to sway her write my father please." She sounded like she was begging but she also sounded annoyed .

"Don't take that tone with me young lady," He scolded.

"I'm sorry that woman if impossible to handle. Let me worry about her just... I'll write to dad."

"I trust you Cassaundra." Albus and Harry headed home.

"Is Cassie dad always away?"

"Not always they just expanded and he needs to see over production. He supports Cassaundra going to school. I believe the magic can from his side. Harry headed to room to see Hedwig,

"Hey girl you got the letter back."

_Harry,_

_Dad said you can come and visit the last two weeks of the summer so you could get on the train with of. Ask Dumbledore if that good because dad's all for it._

Harry had to fight the to run. He knock on Albus' office door. "Come in Harry."

"Ron's letter came back he said I could visit the last two weeks. If thats okay.

"I don't see why not." Albus knew it would make Harry the happiest person in the world. Harry went to make sure he had the stuff together. Albus sat down and stared at the paper he that been pushing off. He was glad Harry was happy the way his life had changed. He sighed he pushed the paper work and pulled out some thing else he had been putting off.

You shouldn't out it off Albus." The old wizard jumped to hear the Deputy's voice .

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update if you are angry i do apologize. Tell me what you think.


End file.
